Personal computers are being used in an increasing number of applications. Whilst improvements are continually being made in the user interfaces of personal computers in order to make them usable by a wider cross section of the population, personal computer systems themselves have also greatly increased in their internal complexity so that today most users are unfamiliar with the internal design and configuration of the computers that they use. In consequence, when a computer fails to operate in the manner expected, the user is often unable to determine the source of the problem or how to resolve it.
Various means are provided to enable the user to try to resolve problems they encounter, for instance diagnostic programs, helpfiles and manuals may be supplied by the computer manufacturer. In addition, current PCs are typically equipped with some form of internal diagnostics, the purpose of which is to detect and isolate component faults within the PC architecture.
Diagnostic code can be embedded in solid state, non-volatile memory within the computer. Thus, read-only memory (“ROM”), for instance, has been employed to store diagnostic code as firmware. One type of embedded diagnostics is power-on self-test (“POST”) diagnostics, generally stored in basic input-output system (“BIOS”) ROM in PCs. POST is a series of tests that the computer performs on its components each time the computer is turned on. POST begins by reading system configuration information that has either been hard-wired or stored in non-volatile memory. It then checks random access memory (“RAM”) by writing to and reading from the RAM to ensure proper operation. POST next examines the disk drives to confirm that they match the system configuration information. Lastly, POST initiates the loading of the operating system, “booting” the computer. Failure during execution of POST indicates presence of a fault within the computer. However, POST does not always provide a clear indication of the specific nature of the fault. Instead, the user must run diagnostic software to further isolate the fault.
Some high end personal computer systems, in particular the Hewlett-Packard Kayak range of PC workstations having the Maxilife features, include an integrated diagnostic microprocessor that is linked to its own display and keypad. The display allows diagnostic messages to be displayed to the user. The integrated microprocessor is powered through the standby power supply of the PC, which delivers power whenever the power cord is connected to a grounded power outlet. However, the inclusion of a separate microprocessor, together with its own user interface, adds a significant cost to the computer as a whole.
Moreover, much of the information contained within the diagnostic programs and manuals is often beyond the understanding of the average user and therefore when faced with a problem, the user may need to or may prefer to call the computer manufacturer's customer service line or help desk in order to obtain technical help.
This generally entails making a telephone call and speaking to a help desk representative who will attempt to determine the nature of the problem based on information provided by the user.
This process is often slow and unsatisfactory. The amount of time required for the user to accurately describe the problem to the help desk representative is often considerable. It is also frequently plagued by inaccurate instructions being conveyed to the user over the phone.
For some complex problems, the help desk representative may need to collect some information as to the system configuration. It is not possible to dictate a full log file over the phone, so often the user is asked to transmit these data over email or fax and to call back later. On the second call it is difficult to establish a link between the call and the email or fax received, especially when it is necessary to transfer the call through an automatic routing system.
To compound the communication difficulties described above, diagnostic routines are often invoked when components in the computer are not completely functional and so the diagnostics may not execute or interact properly with the computer or with the user.
Various means have been used and proposed to try to speed up or automate this remote diagnostic process.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,667 proposes a method for performing remote diagnostic tests on a personal computer system in which a user calls the customer service help desk Based on the user's explanation of the problem, a representative builds a file including diagnostic tests. The help desk representative then instructs the user, upon completion of the telephone call, to insert a diagnostic disk, supplied to the user upon purchase of the computer, into the computer and initiate a program which places the user computer's modem in an auto answer mode.
An application dials the user's modem number, which is in the case file, and establishes communications with the user's system to download programs to the user's computer. These programs are then executed and the computer transmits the results back to the service center for the problem to be diagnosed. The representative then calls the user, discusses the test results and makes specific recommendations to address the user's problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,828 proposes a telephonic customer support utility for providing diagnostic support of a customer computer including encoding an operational status of a customer's computer to produce audible tones on a speaker corresponding to the encoded status for transmission on a standard telephone line via a standard telephone of the encoded operational status to a remote support computer, the remote support computer having a receiver electrically connected to receive the tones transmitted on the telephone line. The received tones are decoded by a decoder of the remote support computer to determine the operational status of the customer's computer, which status is displayed on a display of the remote support computer for analysis by a customer support technicians.
However, this system requires the computer to boot correctly and be substantially fully operational before the audible tones can be generated.
Whilst these known systems no doubt ease matters in some ways, a system and method is still needed for allowing remote diagnosis of PCs, even those suffering non-bootable faults, by a remote technician, preferably in a single telephone call.
Since personal computers are relatively low cost items, such a diagnostic system should require as few PC modifications or additions as possible in accomplishing the above, so as to minimize cost and parts count.
This invention is directed to improving the diagnostic interface of, for instance, a personal computer to meet the above needs.